


Expensive Gift

by DiasPenguin



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Expensive gift, F/F, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Kotori Senpai advices You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: You talks to her senpai about a problem she is having. Except it's not much of a problem...Background KotoUmi.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You, background Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Idol Fanfic Heaven's Secret Santa Event





	Expensive Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lydinya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydinya/gifts).



"How are things going for you, Senpai?" a tired voice asked. The girl picked up a large glass of beer and began to chug as her companion started talking.

"Hehe, Umi-chan made the most adorable face today. I took a picture-"

You slammed a large keg down onto the bar, making a loud thud. Her senpai, Kotori, looked concerned at the nearly empty glass.

"That went down fast," she said. "Having trouble at home?"

"Kotori-senpai... Help me..." You whined. Kotori leaned forward, pulling their hands together.

"What's wrong?"

"My girlfriend Riko-chan is way too nice. It's really uncomfortable."

Kotori blinked.

"...eh?"

"I know how it sounds but it's a real problem! Just listen, we were on a date to celebrate our first year together and..."

* * *

"Happy Anniversary!"

You's mouth was agape. Inside her hand was an expensive-looking black package. Riko's sparkling eyes locked onto her, expecting. You's hands shook as she pulled open the golden bow, and she gingerly held up a gold necklace.

It was gorgeous. Not only did the necklack glimmer, it had several gems encrusted into it's center. Though they were very small, one could guess they knocked the price range way beyond that of a first anniversary gift. This looked like something one would buy for a wedding present.

"Riko-chan..." You said softly, her tone uncertain.

"Isn't it nice? I was just browsing around for a gift, but as soon as I saw it I had to get it for you!

"Riko-chan..." You was at a loss for words. She had bought many nice dresses and accessories in the past but never something this... fancy! It almost felt like by holding it in her hands, You was ruining the necklace's value. She couldn't think of what to say, and ended up blurting out the first thing to come to mind.

"How much was this?"

Riko's expression dropped substantially. You never liked seeing her girlfriend sad, and being the cause made her feel worse than anything. You never wanted to be the one to bring Riko down.

"It's so sparky!" She said hastily. "It's really nice. I've never owned anything like it!" All true statements.

"Do you not like it?" But that was the catch. Did You like it? The logical part of her brain said she should. It's a really expensive gift, something Riko hadn't given her lightly. You felt like she could treat her girlfriend on the next year of dates and still not make up for it. This was an incredible gift, and You felt very grateful for it.

But at the same time, it made her a little uncomfortable.

"I... like it a lot!" You said, smiling as best as she could.

"I knew you would!" Riko had somehow not noticed the storm brewing. "Put it on, put it on! Oh it looks so good on you. I knew it would be just your style..."

* * *

"So that's it," You said, deflated. Kotori nodded.

"It sounds lovely. Do you have it."

You shook her head.

"Put it in a safe as soon as I could. I can't just bring it around. Riko-chan put a lot into that present."

Kotori hummed in agreement.

"You-chan is very smart. I wonder how Umi-chan would react if I bought her something like that..."

"Don't ignore me, this is a serious problem," You whined. Her senpai was not taking her seriously. Kotori laughed while shaking her head.

"Is this really a problem? If Riko-chan is the one spending money then it's her decision."

"Well yes but..."

There was a pause where both girls tried to put there thoughts together. Thoughts You had been thinking were surfacing again, all of her fears and doubts. She had been thinking about this for far longer than Kotori had, but the latter spoke first.

"Does she make a lot?"

Head heavy, You put her head down on the bar countertop. When she spoke, she sounded defeated.

"She makes more than me. I don't know how much, we don't really talk about it."

"Then You-chan knows where to start," Kotori said, idly looking through her phone. " Ask her about it. Tell her how you feel. And also, tell Kotori-senpai where she got the necklace from."

You scoffed.

"Think you can afford a gift like that?"

"Definitely. You-chan won't believe how much people are willing to pay for wedding dresses. It's honestly a scam." Kotori looked over to see her companion was uninterested in her idle chatter. Sighing, Kotori put her phone down. The older woman put a hand on You's head and shook the girl. From afar, it appeared as though Kotori was trying to wake You from sleep.

"You-chan, listen to me."

"...hmm?"

"You trust Kotori-senpai right?"

"...yes."

"Then listen to me," Kotori said, her voice strong and confident. "Riko-chan is in love. Riko-chan is as in love with You-chan as Kotori-senpai is with Umi-chan. Kotori-senpai wishes Umi-chan would accept any gift she give her, rest her head in Kotori's lap, let Kotori spoil her..." Kotori's voice trailed off and she looked down to the floor. "There are many things Kotori wish she could do with Umi-chan, because Kotori loves her. Riko-chan feels the same."

"You have nothing to feel guilty about. Let Riko-chan treat you."

"...ok."

You straightened herself, stretching in her seat.

What Kotori said made sense. It made a lot of sense. Even if it was a little unusual, there was nothing wrong in what Riko was doing. You herself was the beneficiary, so really she was the last person who should be questioning Riko's intentions.

Kotori smiled.

"Have you come to your senses?"

"I think so. I feel better anyways." You grabbed her drink and finished the last drops. She meant it, she did feel a lot better. It was like she had solved a really difficult puzzle. Maybe after this, You should go to Riko and-

Kotori tugged her arms as if she knew You was thinking to ditch her.

"Okay, so now You-chan has to listen. So yesterday Umi-chan..."

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops forgot endnotes.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this. KotoYou friendship is good, as is YouRiko. Lyd messaged me that she likes it, which is a big plus. It's rare I feel really good about a fic but this one I do. Maybe because I wrote it a few weeks ago, instead of posting as soon as it's done? xD
> 
> Shoutout to Idol Fanfic Heaven, this is their second event and both so far have done pretty well. You can see the link here:  
> Idol Fanfic Hell (Love Live): <https://discord.gg/CaqureT>  
> 


End file.
